


Blood Moon

by januarywren



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alive Kol Mikaelson, Alternate Universe - Twilight Fusion, Blood Drinking, Caroline Forbes is an Original, Dark Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Dubious Morality, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Family Dynamics, Friendship, If You Squint - Freeform, Klaroline Freeform, Mates, Minor Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Multi, Non-Graphic Smut, Politics, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, Vampire Caroline Forbes, Vampires, Volturi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/januarywren/pseuds/januarywren
Summary: “Bored, Caroline?”“No,” Caroline replied, in a tone that both of them knew meant ‘yes’.“Are you sure about that?” Kol teased, a rueful smile gracing his lips as pitiful, shrieking wails came from down below. “My sweet sister,” he purred, “won’t you join us?”Caroline shot him a look, before leaning forward on the gilded banister. “You know that I won’t,” she replied, even as flames lapped at her throat. She knew how to deny herself, perfectly still as her insides ached with thirst.“Klaus found someone he thought that you’d like,” Kol said, resting his head on her shoulder. "A horrid tourist that no one will miss..."Twilight-eqsue AU | Caroline was an utter contrast to the Mikaelsons, yet the utter same, as well.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes & Kol Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Elijah Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 81





	Blood Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deathsweetqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathsweetqueen/gifts), [Cupcakemolotov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/gifts), [honestgrins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/gifts), [LynyrdLionheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynyrdLionheart/gifts), [LaLainaJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/gifts), [coveredinthecolors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredinthecolors/gifts).



> I fell in utter love with Klaroline this year, and I've been dying to write something for them (+ Elijah x Caroline too!). This idea came out of nowhere...fourteen/sixteen year old me would be proud since I got my 'start' writing Twilight fanfiction (that will never see the light of day again, lmao). 🌺🤍
> 
> There's so many amazing Klaroline writers that I follow, and they all deserve more followers! Cupcakemolotov, LaLainjaJ, deathsweetqueen, coveredinthecolors, honestgrins, and LynyrdLionheart are all incredible writers, and I prefer their work to canon TVD/Originals. Their stories give you everything that you could ask for if you ship Klaus and Caroline. 🙏🏻🤍
> 
> And as always, thank you so much for reading! It's my first time writing something for the TVD/Originals fandom, and I hope to write more in the future. (*fingers crossed* no one seems OOC...💀)

“Bored, Caroline?”

“No,” Caroline replied, in a tone that both of them knew meant ‘ _yes’_.

“Are you sure about that?” Kol teased, a rueful smile gracing his lips as pitiful, shrieking wails came from down below. “My sweet sister,” he purred, “won’t you join us?”

Caroline shot him a look, before leaning forward on the gilded banister. “You know that I won’t,” she replied, even as flames lapped at her throat. She knew how to deny herself, perfectly still as her insides ached with thirst. 

“Klaus found someone he thought that you’d like,” Kol said, resting his head on her shoulder. He knew that Klaus would never allow him to be so familiar with his mate, yet he wasn't around, was he? No - and Kol knew too, that Caroline was fond of him. She wouldn't tell.

He toyed with her hair, the platinum locks so like his true sister’s, Rebekah. 

There were times when he hardly remembered the decades before Caroline had joined them, thereby completing their sacred coven, their wonderfully horrid family that consisted of Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, and finally, himself. The others were lost to the past, each buried in an unmarked, and unwanted grave.

“A tourist in the alley near Prada, with ‘unique’ tastes, let’s say…” Kol felt her heated gaze, as he whispered. “Surely you know that _no one_ would miss him, Caroline. He is a brute with poor fashion taste.”

She swallowed, the air around them thick with swirling pheromones. There was fear and desire, countless followers of theirs losing themselves in the feast below. As it was, Kol felt terribly, terribly _full,_ the only reason he wasn’t apart of the celebrations, as his other siblings were. He never could stand the feel of blood as it sloshed around inside him, and the taste became unwanted on his tongue.

Caroline never partook in their games, not even when her eyes darkened from thirst, and her temper flared. It made Kol long to taunt and tease her into submission, as he knew that she belonged beside their family, as the throne room filled with humans, their chattering ‘visitors’.

They were the unclean and the unwanted, ones that few would miss, and none would long for. They were their prey and Kol was one of the many predators circling the room, with his fangs lengthened and his desires clear in his expression. He wanted and he took all that he could have until he left the horror behind him.

(He was never involved in the aftermath when the bodies were discarded, and the priceless tile soon gleamed once more. It was a task better left to those that had broken Rebekah's heart, as her former lovers learned what it meant to lose her favor.)

He always knew where to find his beloved sister, the sole mate of his brothers, as she watched the foray from above. He’d asked once if she were a voyeur, and Klaus had broken his right hand, his _favored_ hand, as a result. Kol had abandoned the joke as a result, though he wondered still why Caroline watched what she was loath to partake in. “Will you deny yourself what’s natural?” Kol asked, undeterred by her silence. “He’s prey for the taking.” 

Caroline raised her brow, as she studied the man beside her. “Klaus _never_ shops at Prada,” she said, “Only Rebekah does.” Kol groaned aloud as Caroline guessed right. “What do you have at stake now, Kol?”

“Rebekah does care about you,” Kol reasoned, “Not like Klaus or Elijah do but you’re our sister -“

“That doesn’t answer my question,” Caroline replied, arching her brow.

Kol shifted, his gaze skittering away.

“Klaus’s favor,” Kol admitted, the words heavy on his tongue.

Four centuries prior, they had watched as the former coven who occupied the Volterra burned. Damon - Stefan - Katherine - and their little pet, Elena, had found their power taken from them, and their pride wrapped around their throats like a noose, strangling them until they were staked, and burned outside the Volterra walls.

Klaus and Elijah had taken the throne, while the third seat - Katherine’s seat - was left open. Kol had wanted it, the same as Rebekah had, and still did. They loved each other as only siblings could, and envied and hated each other as only siblings could. “You know how your tastes weigh on him,” Kol said, his tone earnest. “You show more control than any of us, but -“

Caroline startled as the marble banister splintered beneath her grip. "I can take care of myself," she said shortly, "Klaus knows that, as well as Elijah -"

Kol brushed his lips against her cool cheek, knowing full well that he could charm her out of her temper before she confronted his brothers.

He hoped.

“That’s just it,” Kol said gently, “You shouldn’t have to look after yourself. You’re their mate and our sister, our youngest sister, and they want to take care of you. _We_ want to take care of you.”

Elijah was the one to find Caroline, a pretty child hidden amongst the charred remains of her village. The townsfolk had fallen to werewolves, profane and wild creatures that had little purpose but to kill. Hidden amongst the rubble, her scent had caught his attention.

It was honeysuckle and spring itself, a sweet scent that Elijah couldn’t ignore. His control was rarely challenged, his throat unburdened from the flames of thirst -

Yet he found himself lost, as he pushed the rubble aside, and found the source of temptation.

She was the first girl - the only girl - to enchant his brother, with her wide, blue eyes and trembling bottom lip. She hadn’t cried when Elijah took her away from the world that she had known, nor did she cry when Klaus developed a fondness for her company. He teased her as he teased no one else, and declared that she would stay with them, a sister in truth.

Rebekah was furious to find herself displaced, especially by a human girl, far younger than herself. Yet who could resist Caroline, sweet Caroline, as she learned how to amuse the immortals that she belonged with. She learned how to read on Elijah’s knee, and how to write as well, while Klaus taught her about their nature.

She laughed at Kol's antics and soon became the only one who could charm Rebekah from one of her moods. She was apart of their family, occupying a place between sister and more -

For when she came of age, they knew the truth.

She was the intended mate for Klaus and his brother, Elijah, as their attention turned from familial love to something more. She was more than Elena ever was to the Salvatore family, as none of them could imagine Caroline as their sweet but insipid pet.

And when she became like them and burned for three days -

Klaus and Elijah stayed beside her and wiped her brow while whispering comforting words to her.

They all remembered how their very souls had burned as they became immortal, their human nature lost to them. They were more than all who knew them, while less than the gods above. (Though he knew Klaus and Rebekah would disagree about the latter, Kol snorted.)

“I remember my father still,” Caroline said, turning her head away. “He was always whittling away at scraps of wood; he made a sleeping deer for me once for my name day…” she trailed off as she leaned against Kol’s frame. Her parents hadn’t survived the village massacre, no one aside from her had. “I wish that I had it still.”

Kol waited.

“I see the face of my father when I see them,” Caroline continued, nodding toward the blood bath below. “Any of them. And I - I can’t,” she shook her head, her thick locks shielding her face. “When Klaus had me try before, all I tasted was ash on my tongue, and my father humming in my ear. I was his little girl, and he loved me for it.”

Her mother was someone she only remembered through scant memories; the soft, steady feel of a brush going through her hair, and the scent of jasmine and rose water clinging to the air. Caroline had little desire to remember more, as she knew that she could only step forward, and never, ever go back.

It was why Caroline allowed herself to fall when Klaus held his bleeding wrist to her mouth and urged her to drink from him. She never could resist, as she lay curled on his lap, and suckled from his wrist as if she were a kitten desperate to nurse from their mother. He knew how to soothe the burning in her throat, the same as Elijah did. She only drank from her mates, as they caressed and soothed her, chasing the voices, the profane memories, away.

They gave her everything that she needed, and everything that she craved.

And after she drank from them, she would lie in their laps, as sleepy and sated as she could wish for. Klaus often fucked her, cooing at the pretty sight that she made. There was a fire between them, one that led to greedy mouths and possessive touches without end. He wanted her and claimed her first, his mark proudly displayed on the side of her neck. She loved him in turn, though she trusted Elijah as she never would another.

For Elijah often came to her without pretense, as he allowed her to snuggle against him during the day, and often read his written work aloud to her. He caused her nightmares to scatter, and had marked her gently; his teeth sinking into her wrist when she allowed him to. His mark was private yet as important as Klaus’s was, and Caroline loved them both. It was uncommon yet not unheard of for two to share the same mate, as Caroline belonged to them both, and they belonged to her in turn.

She wasn’t their pet but their equal, and they had both offered her the throne between them.

Try as he might, Kol couldn’t hate her for being offered the very seat of power that was denied to him and Rebekah, though his feelings _were_ helped some by Caroline’s refusal. He couldn’t have loved her as much as he did if she were more than him, a feeling that Rebekah shared. (Kol knew that Rebekah shared more with Caroline than she did with the others, and on days when Rebekah couldn’t sleep, it was Caroline that she sought out for company…)

Instead, she was Caroline, the mate of his brothers, and his sweet, younger sister who flounced the same rules that he did. He knew that she snuck out from the palace as often as he did, no matter how many guards his brothers assigned to her. For Caroline lived exactly as she wished, her control far superior to anyone else’s. There were no accidental kills to cover up, nor other incidents to hide from the mortal world, unlike the others. Elijah had killed before from pride, Klaus from anger, Rebekah from lust, and Kol -

He acknowledged his poor control around mortals, a control that was far less than his other siblings’.

"Klaus loves you," Caroline said an honest lilt to her voice. "You don't need to manipulate me to have it, and neither does Rebekah."

“It isn’t enough to place me on the council,” Kol replied, drumming his fingers against his thigh. “Klaus loves Rebekah and me the same, as does Elijah. They won’t move against one of us.”

They both knew Klaus and Elijah feared the one that wasn’t elevated to the third seat would leave, something they would simply never allow to happen. The palace was as much of a home as it was a prison, and no one was free to leave it. It was a life that none of them could abandon, a life filled with opulence and treason.

They had only allies and enemies, with no friends in-between, aside from the members of the family. They hated and they loved, and fierce jealousy twisted inside Kol and Rebekah, as they eyed the empty seat. And Caroline knew full well that nothing would change unless one was elected. Then the other _would_ leave, eaten up with jealousy, and the ties between them would suffer for it.

No, Caroline knew, her mates were right to keep their siblings on a tentative string, as they believed the seat was within their rights, and forever grasped for it. It was partially why she had denied the throne in the first place, as she knew Kol and Rebekah would both struggle, and perhaps bond together, in their discord.

And above all things, Caroline treasured her own safety, her own survival.

“Talk to your brothers, Kol,” Caroline encouraged, her hand finding his. “Express your feelings to them,” their noses both wrinkled at the word, “and see where it takes you. The worst that can happen is you’ll end up in a coffin again, for a decade or so,” she teased, looking at him beneath her eyelashes.

And Kol grinned, despite himself, for he never could resist her. Only a fool with a heart of stone could, as Caroline's brilliant, gold-colored eyes were filled with compassion as if she cared solely about the person that she was talking with. It was part of her appeal, one that Kol had never been able to resist or dismiss, as Rebekah sometimes could.

“You’ll let me out if they do, won’t you?” Kol asked, and Caroline smiled like the sun.

“Of course, I will,” Caroline promised, knowing he wanted nothing more than to believe her.

And later that day, when she lay curled against Klaus, with Elijah resting his head on her naked breast, she confessed everything that Kol had said, and what she thought he would do. The empty throne was never one that Kol, nor Rebekah would fill, the three agreed.

“For the sake of the family,” Elijah murmured, and they knew that he spoke the truth, for they would never allow anything to come between them, they would never allow anything to part them.

They would always be one.

**Author's Note:**

> Chat with me: https://januarywren.wixsite.com/januarywren 🌹 
> 
> https://januarywren.tumblr.com/ 🌹
> 
> and ask for me my discord! 🌹
> 
> Beta'd by Grammarly! 🦝🖤


End file.
